


Método Fridrich

by MrsE



Series: Antes del telediario [3]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Post S4, random conversation, still in prison
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: Un cigarro apareció en su línea de visión. En la cárcel, era de todo menos recomendable aceptar las cosas que te ofrecían sin preguntar antes qué deseaban a cambio. Macarena lo había aprendido por las malas. Sin embargo, lo tomó. No le hacía falta levantar la mirada para reconocer a quien pertenecía la mano.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Series: Antes del telediario [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111418
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Método Fridrich

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a **Panther_of_Shadows03** por percatarse de la afición de Macarena por los cubos de Rubik desde la primera temporada hasta el Oasis, y por transmitirme la información porque sabe que a mí también me encantan.
> 
> Este oneshot se puede leer como stand alone, o considerarse previo a **Uno a la semana, antes del telediario** ya que son perfectamente compatibles en el tiempo.

Un cigarro apareció en su línea de visión. En la cárcel, era de todo menos recomendable aceptar las cosas que te ofrecían sin preguntar antes qué deseaban a cambio. Macarena lo había aprendido por las malas. Sin embargo, lo tomó. No le hacía falta levantar la mirada para reconocer a quien pertenecía la mano. 

Otra de las cosas que aprender entre rejas es a no ser escrupulosa. Estaba liado a mano, y se podía distinguir el papel que se despegaba levemente a la altura de la boquilla. Lo aplastó con el pulgar pero se volvió a levantar. El pegamento no había sido bien humedecido, así que soltó el cubo de Rubik entre sus piernas cruzadas sobre la grada de hormigón, sujetó el cigarro con ambas manos, codos en las rodillas, y lamió la esquina. Entonces, ya sí que quedó pegado. 

Mientras tanto, la dueña del tabaco había ocupado un sitio a su lado, estirando las piernas para que quedaran cruzadas por los tobillos. 

-Dame fuego, ¿no? –le pidió una vez quedó satisfecha con el estado de su cigarrillo. Le gustaba que quedasen bien hechos. Zulema le tendió su mechero pero Macarena prefirió acercar la cabeza para que se lo encendiera. Así que, tras recolocarse el encendedor en la mano, se lo prendió. Macarena hizo escudo con la mano para protegerse de la leve brisa que agitaba la llama. Tomó una buena calada y el humo le quemó los pulmones. Lo disfrutó. Lo mantuvo dentro mientras Zulema se encendía el suyo propio-. No te he visto hoy en la lavandería –le comentó al girar la cabeza hacia ella por primera vez.

Zulema se retiró el cigarro de los labios y dejó escapar el humo con parsimonia antes de responder. 

-Me han echado. –Encogió un hombro con indiferencia-. Esta tarde me ingresan el finiquito. 

A Macarena se le escapó el humo por la nariz al reírse. 

-Bueno, si quieres me dejas tu curriculum y se lo paso a los de mi curro. Aunque creo que no buscan a nadie. Además, los jefes son unos rancios. –Lo último se lo murmuró en voz baja, inclinada hacia ella, como quien cuenta un cotilleo que es mejor que nadie escuche. Fue el turno de Zulema de sonreír. 

-Que va, rubia, si ya me han cogido en otro sitio. –Extendió la mano con la que fumaba frente a ella como quien lee un cartel de neón. La otra la mantenía en su espalda, sujetando su peso-. Personal de limpieza. 

-La oportunidad de tu vida. No la dejes ir, eh. –Zulema le hizo un gesto que quería decir que se quedase tranquila, que lo tenía todo controlado-. ¿Váteres? –preguntó más seria. 

La media melena oscura de Zulema se sacudió rozándole los hombros cuando negó con la cabeza. 

-Salas comunes. 

-Bueno, no está muy mal. Aunque yo sigo prefiriendo lavandería. Ahora que llega el invierno es el único sitio de todo este puñetero lugar en el que no se te hielan hasta las orejas. –Sacudió las cenizas a la grada inferior, en la que deberían estar sus pies si no los tuviese cruzados al estilo indio. 

-Prefiero frotar suelos llenos de papilla que las inútiles de este sitio parecen no saber llevarse a la boca que pasar solo día más con la novata que me han puesto. Esa rubia rancia no es capaz de poner una puta lavadora sin llenarlo todo de detergente. Me entran ganas de metérselo por la nariz hasta que le salgan burbujas por el culo. “Zulema, esto”, “Zulema, lo otro” –la remedió, abriendo y cerrando la mano como si fuera una boca. Suspiró y subió un pie a la grada dejando la rodilla en alto-. Con el susto que le he metido esta mañana ya no me volverá a dirigir la palabra en el tiempo que le quede aquí. 

Macarena la observó mientras escuchaba su queja, divertida como siempre que algo sacaba a Zulema de sus casillas. Creía saber a quién se refería. Había visto a una de las nuevas prácticamente venerar el suelo que Zulema pisaba. Y no había nada que Zulema llevase peor que una aduladora. Su crispación se sentía desde el otro lado del módulo. 

-Eso es porque no has conocido a la que me han colocado en la litera de abajo. Se pasa llorando toda la noche. Ya lleva así una semana entera. Que es inocente, dice –bufó, llevándose el cigarro a los labios. Se lo retiró antes de que le diese tiempo a dar una calada-. Ahora entiendo que no dejaras que la Gobernanta me metiese en tu celda. 

Zulema estiró el brazo encima de su rodilla mientras reía. 

-Ya eres toda una veterana, rubia. 

Se dio cuenta que así era. El tiempo tomaba una dimensión diferente entre esas cuatro paredes. Parecía una vida totalmente diferente. Es más, era una mujer totalmente distinta. La antigua Maca se había quedado en la sala de admisiones la primera vez que la cachearon. La nueva Maca apuntaba a los guardias con una pistola y se paseaba por los pasillos con la reclusa más peligrosa en busca del director de la prisión. 

-Con que una nueva rubia novata tocándote las narices… ¿Debería ponerme celosa? –La miró por debajo de las pestañas, inclinándose una vez más hacia ella. Cuando Zulema le hizo contacto visual, le parpadeó de forma exagerada. 

-Ts… –Sacudió la cabeza y la golpeó con el antebrazo para que dejara de invadirla y volviese a su sitio-. Eres mi rubia favorita. –La sonrisa de Macarena no se borró incluso con lo que añadió a continuación-. Ninguna otra me insufla aire en las venas, ni me pasa una soga por el cuello mientras tengo los pantalones por las rodillas. 

Dicha rubia dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción y levantó la mirada hacia el patio. Algunas presas jugaban al baloncesto, otras solo se tiraban el balón de la forma más sucia posible para intentar romperle algo a la otra. Daba igual que fuese, la nariz, un dedo, o el cráneo. Un poco de sangre en el asfalto siempre le daba diversión al día. A su lado, Zulema se impulsó hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada. Solían hacer eso de vez en cuando, sentarse una al lado de la otra y fumar. O intercambiarse información sobre las presas más problemáticas. En ocasiones, se hacían favores. Se murmuraban ideas sueltas cuando menos posibilidades de oídos ingratos alrededor quedaban y después a ejecutaban con una limpieza cada vez más extraordinaria. Habían aprendido que trabajaban mejor juntas que por separado. Aunque, desde lo de la Barbie, eran más discretas y menos ambiciosas. Ninguna de las dos quería aumentar la condena que ya llevaban sobre los hombros. Pero eso no significaba que ya no fueran de vacaciones a aislamiento de vez en cuando. 

-Ya casi lo tienes. -La voz de Zulema la regresó a la realidad. Se volvió hacia ella, sin saber bien de lo que estaba hablando-. El cubo. –Se lo señaló con el cigarro a medio consumir. Macarena rescató el juguete olvidado entre sus piernas-. Ya casi lo has hecho. 

Lo rodó en su mano. Ya tenía dos capas terminadas y era solo la última la que quedaba desordenada. Últimamente la mantenía muy entretenida. 

-He encontrado un manual en la biblioteca –le explicó-. Estoy aprendiendo a solucionarlo mediante el método Fridrich, o como se diga. Me permite solucionar la última capa del tirón en función del patrón que obtenga. –Giró la capa con el índice-. Yo sólo me sabía la forma básica. Lo que pasa es que este cubo es una puta mierda y gira como el culo… 

Zulema empujó con la deportiva la ceniza que había caído en el hueco entre sus piernas hasta la grada de abajo.

-He oído que le dan el tercer grado a tu novia –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. 

-¿A mi novia? ¿A Rizos, dices? –se aseguró, frunciendo el ceño y dejando el cubo entre ellas-. En serio, me aburro de repetir una y otra vez que Rizos y yo no estamos juntas. Desde hace bastante, en realidad. Que manía tenéis todas con insistir. –Zulema le mangó el cubo y jugó con él entre las manos, deshaciendo y rehaciendo una de las aristas-. Pero sí, el lunes. 

-No parece que te haga mucha ilusión. –Se distrajo durante un momento y casi se lo deshace. No era como si a Macarena le importase. 

-¿Sinceramente? Tengo la sensación de que va a liarla parda antes de llegar a la parada del autobús. 

Zulema dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios, haciéndolos vibrar. 

-Otra subnormal. Yo deseando salir de este puto estercolero y otras desperdiciando el aire libre. Un cielo sin barrotes. Un baño privado. Un tabaco en condiciones, no esta puta mierda. –Sacudió la ceniza con más fuerza de la cuenta solo para que no cayese nada hasta el segundo o tercer intento. 

Un balón de baloncesto al que no le vendría mal un poco más de aire viajó en dirección a ellas. Macarena fue capaz de desviarlo con los carpianos de la muñeca antes de que le impactase de lleno en la frente, rebotándole a Zulema y tirando su cigarro. 

-Apuntad a donde lanzáis, gilipollas. –Macarena las señaló con la palma de la mano abierta y los dedos en su dirección mientras se quejaba. En cambio, Zulema se dedicó a capturar el balón antes de que se escapara de su dominio y enviarlo lo más lejos posibles de las jugadoras.

-La próxima vez lo mando por encima del muro, hijas de puta. -Se ganó unos cuantos insultos que respondió con un corte de manga-. Una no puede ni fumar tranquila, joder –gruñó, aplastando con la suela los restos de su cigarro que no estaba tan desesperada como para rescatar, y sacudiéndose del uniforme las cenizas de la caída. 

-Aquí no se puede ni cagar tranquila, Zulema –le recordó antes de tenderle el cigarro que la propia Zulema le había obsequiado. Lo tomó sin quejas y le dio una larga calada que calmó su mosqueo. A veces, agotaba la presencia continua alrededor de mujeres que no dejan de ser desconocidas. 

Se lo devolvió para siempre y Macarena lo tomó con el extremo encendido hacia el interior de la palma. El silencio las envolvió en aquella pequeña burbuja que tenían, a la que llegaban los gritos y las risotadas del resto de presas. Un cuadrado de dos por dos para ellas solas. En aquel agujero, tener a alguien con quien no hablar era mejor que alguien con quien hacerlo. Como cuando se buscaban por la noche y se fumaban unas caladas de un cigarro compartido en el baño mientras el resto dormían. O se apoyaban en una esquina, cada una en una pared diferente, simplemente sintiendo la presencia de la otra. 

-Luego hay una partida de cartas en la sala común. No sé si tienes plan de ir a ver la película de esta noche. 

Era una invitación a que se pasara, aunque fuera solo a mirar. 

-¿A qué jugáis? –Zulema retomó su entretenimiento en girar y girar la capa sin hacer del cubo de Macarena sobre sí misma. 

-No lo sé. Al mus, creo. –Apuró hasta que ya no tiró más y apagó la colilla en la pared de la grada inferior antes de tirarla al patio. 

-Ya veré. 

Macarena se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que otra vez sería, y descruzó las piernas que se le empezaban a dormir. Las estiró rectas en el aire antes de dejarlas caer por el borde. 

-Me meo –comunicó en voz alta aunque no fuese de interés para nadie más. Estiró la mano para que le devolviese el cubo mientras con la otra se sacudía la suciedad de la parte trasera del pantalón. 

-¿No me lo dejas un rato? –Zulema lo levantó, apuntándolo hacia sí misma. Pero Macarena tenía otros planes para el juguete, que le arrebató de la mano con un movimiento rápido. 

-¿Para que le rellenes los huecos con heroína? Ni pensarlo. –Se metió el cubo en el bolsillo de la sudadera y saltó de la grada al patio. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se volvió-. Gracias por el cigarro. 

Zulema asintió con la cabeza. Ambas sabían que al próximo lo ofrecería Macarena. Así era como iba el juego. Por eso supo que en lo que le agradecía era la conversación. O la falta de ella. La compañía, más bien. La observó rodear la cancha de baloncesto hasta desaparecer en el interior del edificio. Entonces, se abrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta y subió el otro pie arriba, junto al resto de su cuerpo, para tumbarse de cara al sol para disfrutar los últimos rayos antes de que sonase el timbre.


End file.
